Happy Birthday
by Kagami Reinka
Summary: Hinata menginginkan Sasuke ada disisi nya saat ia ulang tahun. tapi Sasuke justru pergi meninggalkan nya sehingga membuat Hinata nekat mengejarnya sehinga terjadi...-SpesialFic Please RnR-


_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Happy Birthday © Miyashiro Ai**_

……………………………………………………………………………_**.......**_

_Chapter 1 #_

Hinata's POV

Hai! Namaku Hyuuga Hinata ahh tidak itu dulu sekarang namaku Uchiha Hinata. Bisa di bilang aku wanita paling beruntung di dunia ini, Karena aku berhasil menikah dengan pangeran tampan Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke bisa memilihku sebagai pendampingnya padahal yang kutahu hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura cukup baik, tapi kalau aku menanyakan hal itu Sasuke selalu tidak menjawab. Hahh.. sifat Sasuke memang dingin bahkan dengan istri nya sekali pun, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia berubah menjadi jauh lebih perhatian padaku. Tapi ia menjadi jarang pulang ke rumah.

End of Hinata's POV

Jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul 23.56

Tapi pangeran yang sedang di tunggu-tunggu wanita cantik ini belum juga datang. Akhirnya wanita itu memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar, namun sebelum wanita itu membuka pintu ada seseorang yang segera memeluknya.

"Eh? kya.. Sasuke!!" jerit Hinata kaget . Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup lembut bibir istrinya itu. "hn, kau menunggu ku??" Tanya Sasuke disertai senyum jahilnya.

"Uhh! Kau kira sudah berapa lama aku menunggumu Sasuke, kau janji akan pulang jam 7 pas, tapi apa nyatanya?! Kau tetap pulang telat dan tidak bisa menepati janjimu!" teriak Hinata, ia marah, bagaiman tidak? Sasuke sudah berkali-kali berjanji untuk pulang cepat tapi kenyataan nya? Sasuke tetap pulang pada malam hari bahkan Sasuke pernah tidak pulang ke rumah selama 2 hari tentu sebagai seorang istri ia cemas.

"Hn, maafkan aku Hinata. Nona Tsunade memberiku misi yang berat, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan nya tapi aku harus karena aku tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti dulu." Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya berharap Hinata bisa mengerti.

"…."

"Hinata kumohon jangan marah, tolong mengerti aku. Kau kan tau sendiri aku masih tergolong orang yang dibenci rakyat Konoha, aku harus melakukan apa pun demi Konoha supaya aku bisa diakui. Tolong mengerti Hi-" perkataan Sasuke terpotong karena Hinata telah mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Sasuke yang kaget tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, tapi ia segera membalas ciuman hangat Hinata.

"aku mengerti kok Sasuke. Aku akan terus mendukungmu!" ucap Hinata setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke pun memeluk Hinata dengan erat. "hei, aku tidak bisa bernafas!"

"Hahahaha.. yasudah, ayo kita tidur," ajak Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata dan membwanya ke kamar.

-

-

**BESOKNYA..**

Hinata's POV

"ng.." aku merasakan ada cahaya yang masuk ke mataku, kubuka mata ku perlahan dan aku melihat Sasuke yang sedang memandangiku. "eh, Sasuke? Ng.. ada apa?"

"Hinata maafkan aku.. Kakashi mengajakku ke rapat para staff Konoha, untuk berdiskusi apakah aku bisa menjadi ninja Konoha lagi," ujar Sasuke padaku. Dibalik pandangan matanya yang tajam terlihat ekspresi penyesalan disana."ahh tapi.. hari ini aku-"

"Ini penting. Hanya rapat ini yag dapat menentukan nasib hidupku Hinata. Tolong mengerti" Kata Sasuke lagi sambil mengusap rambutku.

"Ke-kenapa tidak lain kali saja?! Sasuke kumohon jangan pergi!! Ini hari yang penting buatku! Aku ingin melewatkan hari ini bersamamu!! Apakah tidak ingat hari ini hari apa?!" teriakku.

"Maaf Hinata, hari ini kita tidak punya acara apa-apa. Dan aku harus pergi ke rapat itu mungkin rapatnya akan lama, jangan egois Hinata" ucap Sasuke, kemudian ia pun bangkit berdiri dan mengecup bibirku "sudah, ya. Aku pergi dulu jaga kesehatan mu Hinata." Aku hanya bisa memandangi punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. "Kenapa ia tega padaku? Aku bukannya egois, aku hanya ingin melewatkan hari ulang tahunku bersamanya, tapi kenapa ia melupakan hari ulang tahunku? Kenapa Sasuke begitu jahat ?" innerku berteriak.

End of Hinata's POV

"Aku.. aku akan menyusul Sasuke!!" Hinata pun segera mengganti bajunya dan berlari keluar ke tempat dimana Sasuke berada.

-

-

-

Dreeessssss

"Ahh hujan! Tidak-tidak aku harus ke tempat Sasuke, aku harus menunggu rapat itu hingga selesai! Kalau tidak Sasuke tidak aka pulang!" Teriak Hinata. Ia pun berlari lagi menembus hujan yang sangat deras itu.

Hinata terus berlari dan berlari, karena hujan terlalu deras pandangan matanya semakin kabur tapi Hinata tidak memperdulikannya ia segera berlari dengan kencang namun tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melaju kencang dan menabrak Hinata.

**HOKAGE MANSION – RUANG RAPAT **

"hhh.. dari tadi aku sama sekali tidak bisa konsen sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa aku terus kepikiran tentang Hinata? Hinata bagaiman kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan??" inner Sasuke. Saat ini Sasuke ingin sekali berada di sisi Hinata ingin sekali memeluknya membawanya dalam kehangatan tapi apa daya? Ia harus mengikuti rapat yang menentukan jalan hidupnya sebagai ninja.

-

-

-

Beberapa jam kemudian rapat pun selesai. Sasuke segera berlari ke tempat parkiran. Saat Sasuke hendak masuk ke mobilnya Naruto mencegahnya. "Teme tunggu!!" teriak Naruto.

"Ada apa dobe? Aku harus cepat! Hinata sudah menungguku!" kata Sasuke. Ia pun masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menyalakan mesin lalu menutup pintu mobilnya tapi lagi-lagi Naruto mencegahnya "Teme tunggu sebentar kita harus segera ke rumah sakit!!" teriak Naruto. "untuk apa dobe?! Hinata ada dirumah, dia menunggu-" belum sempat Sasuke meneruskan kata-katanya Naruto langsung memotong perkataan Sasuke. "Hinata tidak ada di rumah! Dia di rumah sakit! Dia kecelakaan!" teriak Naruto.

"A-apa? Kau bohong dobe, kau bo-" Lagi-lagi perkataan Sasuke di putuskan oleh Naruto "Sakura sendiri yang bilang!! Sakura yang merawat Hinata sekarang! Kau harus kesana! Kecuali kau ingin dia mati!!" Teriak Naruto habis kesabaran, "ini alamat rumah sakitnya kau harus pergi ke sana. Dan jangan membuat Hinata sakit lagi!" Sasuke pun menerima alamat itu dan pergi ke rumah sakit.

**KONOHA'S HOSPITAL**

"Hinata!!" Saat Sasuke masuk ia langsung meneriaki nama Hinata. lalu ia berlari ke meja resepsionis "aku ingin bertemu istriku! Di mana kamar rawat istriku!!?" Teriak Sasuke. "tu-tunggu sebentar pak nama istri anda siapa?" kata salah satu suster yang ada di situ. "jangan pura-pura tidak tau!! Kalian sudah tau namanya kan??!!" Teriak Sasuke.

Namun tiba-tiba sakura datang "Sasuke! Apa kabar kau baik-baik saja?!" Tanya Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke "dari pada itu di mana Hinata?!" teriak Sasuke sambil mengguncang bahu Sakura.

"ah! Ayo ikut aku dari tadi ia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu!" Sakura pun menuntun Sasuke kearah kamar Hinata.

-

-

-

Setelah sampai di kamar Hinata, SAsuke segera berlari memeluk Hinata "Hinata kau tidak apa-apa? Tidak ada yang sakit??!!" Tanya Sasuke cemas "ti-tidak apa Sasuke.. jangan nangis begitu.. luka ku tidak terlalu parah kok!" hibur Hinata. "syukurlah kalau begitu.. aku sangat khawatir Hinata.." kata Sasuke lalu mencium bibir Hinata.

"Ne.. Sasuke.. kau ingat hari apa ini kan?" Tanya Hinata. beberapa saat kemudian ia tertawa melihat ekspresi bingung Sasuke "hari ini hari ulang tahunku, kau lupa?"

"hah?" Sasuke yang baru sadar dari kebodohannya langsung memeluk Hinata dan meminta maaf. "maaf kan aku Hinata. aku tidak bermaksud melupakan hari ulang tahun mu aku-" kata-kata Sasuke terpotong oleh kata-kata Hinata. "tak apa. Yang penting kau tetap di sisiku" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis. "ya, maafkan aku dan Selamat ualng tahun sayang" ucap Sasuke. "ya, Sasuke. Terima kasih Aishiteru" Jawab Hinata. "I Love you too Hinata" kata Sasuke.

Mereka pun berciuman dengan lembut dibawah terangnya bulan.

THE END

Iyyyaapphh! Akhirnya selesai jugaa wala pendek!! Ini spesialfic untuk hyuu mizu-hime

Ini adalah hadiah ultah ku untuk hyuu mizu-hime maaf hadiahnya telat, ya yang penting ai udah ucapin selamat ulang tahun di FB.

Apa menurut kalian cerita ini gaje??

Hehe.. bagaiman menurut kalian?? Aku berusaha mati-matian membuat ini! Bagi yang mau membaca dan me review kutunggu review nya!

Kalo aku udah ada kemajuan bilang, ya!^^

Mohon di review!^^

See you next time!


End file.
